A Pack of Lies
by MelissandreMelissandre
Summary: AU. The world is not as absolute as the Cullens have deemed it to be. And as Rosalie finds out, nor is family. Not a femslash and a bit OOC


**Just a fewshots that I wrote. This is my first attempt at writing, and maybe short. Please leave behind constructive criticism. You never know, you may help to make a career.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would have considered making a Bella with a **_**backbone **_**and a Rosalie with a **_**fate**_**.**

"They're really harmless. Not at all the bad kind."

"And you can tell just how?"

Black eyes stared into blue. If five years ago, someone had told the brunette and blonde that they were to share the same couch and a _conversation, _both would have suggested medication, preferably sedative. Of course, five years ago both of them were different personas, not intersecting on any plane whatsoever. Now … Rosalie was not too sure.

Isabella Swan had changed more than anyone should be allowed to in half a decade. Her once vibrant eyes had sunken – it was impossible to judge whether of sleep deprivation or a deftly handed punch. Her frame had grown taller, broader, yet her eyes could not boast of the same confidence. Her once vivacious eyes were now the exact opposite – dull, black, _tired_. Of course anyone would be tired after coming back _alive_ from a rendezvous to Italy. Rosalie was still not too sure how it had happened. The Volturi were not exactly known for their magnanimity. Rosalie had heard Carlisle talk about them enough to form a character sketch in her mind. Between Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Caius and Aro, Rosalie Hale was lucky to see her two siblings back in one piece.

_Three_. She mentally corrected herself. _I have three healthy – _her train of thoughts halted. She was not sure if a vampire duo and an anorexic human could qualify as _healthy_ in any sense. _Well they are alive any way. _

Indeed, Alice and Edward were intent on boycotting her; she had no way of knowing. The boys were on a hunting trip, the first collective one since - God knew how long. It had now been more than five hours since Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward had set out of the Cullen mansion, the first three dragging the protesting, indignant fourth. Carlisle and Esme had wished to stay behind, knowing that a good brawl eventually lead to bonding (Emmett would be the first to deny this) and did not want their parental admonitions to get in the way. For now, they just enjoyed each other's company, thankful that their family had leaped over its highest hurdle yet, and had become all the more stronger for it. The shock of Bella and Rosalie speaking on civil terms had not hit them yet, not to mention the shock of what had happened no less than three hours ago.

Bella looked at Rosalie, and then at the fireplace, unable to answer the question.

"I don't know. It's a kind of vibe you get. When they're bad, you _attack_. I didn't have any urge to do that. Why do you guys have a fireplace anyway?" Rosalie didn't have to be a centenarian wife to an idiot to understand what Bella was trying to do.

"Don't deviate."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm serious, Swan."

"Since when am I a swan?"

"Very funny."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And don't call me Swan."

_Humans. _Rosalie Hale decided _can be extremely exasperating sometimes._ If it was any other vampire who was acting this way, she would have thrown a hissy fit, and slammed the front door before leaving the house. If it was a human – well then they would be lucky if they lived through the night.

"Alright then _Bella_. How exactly can you judge eight feet tall spirits?"

Bella was about to correct the measurement to seven point eight three, and the definition to ghosts but decided against it. She was not too sure how much more Rosalie could take. Anyway, she could save the hedging for when she asked the most important question.

Both the girls were surprised the rest of the members of the family had not come back home, or had even called. Alice was probably covering her thoughts – so Edward wouldn't run back to the mansion like a puppy torn from his mistress. If he found out, then all hunting on his part in the next three months would be done for.

"Did you feel scared, or the need to run when you looked at them?"

"Yes!" Rosalie couldn't believe that she was admitting to this extent, but she was tired of holding up facades. She just wanted all the confusion and the pain and the _fights _to be over. Most of them were her own doing, and she couldn't think how to solve them.

Bella, on the other hand was smirking at her.

_Bitch_.

"Well the ones that don't scare me are the good ones."

"Well we always knew you had a glitch in your brain." _Not being scared of spirits indeed. _

"A glitch? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know that ghosts _existed_!"

Soon the brunette and blonde were rolling over in laughter.

**(Narrator's voice over)**

Somewhere in the wilderness, a pixie announced that their most favorite antagonist and most unfortunate protagonist were _bonding_. Of course Emmett let go of a growling Edward in mid-air, where he had been about to demonstrate his latest wrestling-show-maneuver vampire style. The ensuing sound frightened of all the bears in a three mile radius, while the siblings just looked _on_.

The world really was coming to an end.

**( End Narrator's voice over )**

**A/N:Did I manage to get the humour across?**


End file.
